This invention relates to a horseshoeing tool, and in particular to a multi-function horseshoeing tool.
The art of shoeing horses, i.e. removing worn shoes, trimming the hoof, and mounting a fresh shoe on the hoof has not changed substantially for decades. Several tools are required to carry out the task. The tools include a puller for pulling nails or pulling off the shoe; a cutter and a nipper for trimming the hoof, a claw hammer for removing and inserting nails, a block, which is used with the hammer for blocking nails, and a clincher for bending the sharp ends of nails protruding from a hoof.
The object of the present invention is to avoid the need for a large number of tools by providing a relatively simple horseshoeing tool, which is capable of performing the functions of all the tools listed above.